1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus which is an important means for analyzing a biopolymer, such as, protein, nucleic acids, or the like, and particularly relates to an electrophoresis apparatus provided with a foolproof safety device for preventing an electric shock due to carelessness in handling an electrophoresis apparatus using high-voltage electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoresis is an important means for analyzing biopolymers, such as, protein, nucleic acid, or the like, and has been widely used in the academic as well as in the industrial world. Particularly, electrophoresis has become more important in medical science in analysis of DNA and in biotechnology. Because a high voltage of not lower than 1,500 volts is used in an electrophoresis apparatus, it is desirable to provide a foolproof safety device for preventing electric shock due to carelessness. An electrophoresis apparatus provided with a safety device has been known, but it is large in size as a whole or is inconvenient in handling. For example, a known electrophoresis apparatus is provided with a cover which can cover a buffer solution vessel so that hands cannot touch the buffer solution in the vessel. The cover is arranged such that a power supply connecting cord is engaged with the cover so that the power supply plug cannot be connected to the electrophoresis apparatus when the cover is in an opened state. Such an apparatus requires care so as not to wet the cord in cleaning the apparatus and is inconvenient in handling.